


Swan Lake

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [7]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Prompt- skating, Written for WW2018WinterFluffEvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Watching Hecate from the cover of darkness, Pippa knows she will never be free.





	Swan Lake

Each year, when the month of December brought the chill of frost, Pippa situated herself at the foot of the widest tree, facing the glacial surface of the lake. 

 

It was here she sat, deep into the night, each Saturday evening of the month. The undergrowth of brambles and reeds, ensured that Pippa could see but not be seen. 

 

The first night had been over five years ago, when Pippa had been a girl of twelve. She’d snuck down from the school, wrapped head-to-toe in the warmest of woolens, a blanket and a flask of cocoa under her arm. It had all been in order to watch the way the stars danced across the frozen lake, but what she saw, had been something much more entrancing. 

 

A lone figure cloaked in black, stepped onto the ice. From her spot in the distance, Pippa saw the glint of silver, as the girl’s boots transformed into skates. 

 

Gliding with grace, increasing speed at every turn, the girl’s hood fell, revealing a long braid coloured like the sky. Pippa’s eyes bulged in recognition, of all the people one could expect to see, Hecate Hardbroom hadn’t been on the list. 

 

It had become a ritualistic practice afterward, even when she and Hecate had become as close as friends could be, Pippa still watched her twirl on the ice from the cover of darkness. 

 

This would be the last winter of their school years, and the last time Pippa would have the chance to see Hecate so unbridled. 

 

Pippa had matured enough in the last five years to know the reason why she was so enticed by Hecate. Love was a greater entrapment than any potion or form of shackles. 

 

Coming to the conclusion, that she was in love with her best friend, had been a slow process in retrospect, but when it had first hit, Pippa had felt the speed swirl around her. Her heart and Hecate flew past, nothing more than a blur in her vision. 

 

In her usual spot this evening, Pippa no longer had any use for blankets, her love for Hecate warmed her from the inside-out. As she saw her friend step onto the ice, the heat bloomed, encasing her in the raw element of burning fire. 

 

Hecate often looked awkward on solid ground, so tense and uneasy, but on the ice, her tall stature moved with ease, pacing the steps of a dance with no music. 

 

What Pippa would give to see inside, to learn what Hecate thought of as she spun, arms thrown wide and eyes shut. 

 

Like a swan, was Hecate when skating on ice. 

 

With little to no thought, Pippa’s legs carried her forward. Her eyes were fixated on Hecate, her mind filled with the image of beauty, she forgot she had sat in front of a wall of brambles. And she remembered too late as she tumbled with a squeak. 

 

Hecate turned toward the commotion, her plait whipping the side of her cheek at the sudden movement. “Pippa?” 

 

Once her feet left the ice, Hecate’s skates returned to boots, and the grace and ease seemed to melt away. She knelt beside the bundle of pink she knew to be her friend, checking for any sign of injury. It was when Pippa looked at her with apologetic eyes, that Hecate asked the question. 

 

“How long have you been watching me?” 

 

Biting her lip, and steeling her courage, Pippa looked beyond the window of Hecate’s dark gaze. “I’ve watched you for years, but not long enough.” 

 

Blushing profusely, Hecate murmured, “would you like to try for yourself?” 

 

A cool hand clasped in her own, Pippa stood at the edge of the frozen lake. When she stepped a foot forward, she felt the sensation of Hecate’s magic, as it washed over her. Her own boots had transformed to mirror her friend’s. 

 

Moving tentatively, she clung to Hecate like a lifeline. It was odd that Pippa was so graceful and elegant on land, but out here she stumbled like the first few steps of a newborn colt. 

 

“Like this,” Hecate whispered, the fog of her breath intermingling with that of Pippa’s own. Surprisingly strong arms found their way around her waist, and Pippa was drawn in, her back tight with Hecate’s front. 

 

Slowly, Hecate propelled them forward. With each passing second, Pippa grew in comfort, her hands eventually giving up their grip of Hecate’s, and spreading wide like a bird and its wings. 

 

Here, on the ice, with Hecate, Pippa felt like she was flying. Her heart, soaring high among the stars. 

 

“How do you feel...how do you feel when you skate, Hiccup?” 

 

“I feel free.” 

 

Pippa had known the answer before it had come, but a part of her wondered if she herself would ever feel the same. 

 

She supposed not, she would never be free from the love she felt, and if she wished to keep their friendship, then Pippa would need to keep it close to her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally up-to-date of these prompts, thankfully.  
> My week has been hectic, to say the least, and i'm sorry if my writing has suffered, and i'm sorry these prompt fills have been so short in length, but I do intend for them to increase in length over the course of the next week.
> 
> Do feel free to leave a comment, any written thought is very much appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr- @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram- @ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Catch:)


End file.
